Tuna Capers
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Just then the little ball of black and white fluff tumbled out from under the bed and set its sights on the unguarded tuna. Cowritten with MentalCase911.


Just a cutesy little story that MentalCase and I wrote together. Lots of fluff, so be warned! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Alex Stabler was never one to play indoors. Like her mother, she loved the outside. Rolling in the grass, blowing out dandilions... But on this particular day, something very out of the ordinary happened to catch her attention. Near the bushes next to the fence, something moved.

Cautiously, she looked over. There was a little noise, and her curiosity got the better of her. Moving slowly, she went to the bush and leaned over.

A pair of gleaming eyes looked back at her, and she squealed loudly.

Olivia was in the kitchen, doing domestic chores that she never imagined herself doing. She had never been part of a family, until now, and sometimes she wasn't exactly sure of what to do. But what made it all worthwhile was the little girl playing in the backyard.

Suddenly the backdoor flew open, and Olivia smiled as her little daughter hurried inside. "Hi, baby."

Without a word, Alex ran up the stairs, and Olivia's brow furrowed.

"El?"

Elliot looked over the newspaper as he sipped his coffee at the table. "I don't know."

She snorted and playfully threw a dishrag at him. "You never know, Stabler."

He couldn't help but laugh and he finished the cup, standing slowly and stretching before walking over and pecking her lips. "Let me go see what your Mini Me is doing."

She grinned and returned the kiss. "Good."

Elliot jogged up the stairs, knocking softly on the door of his baby girl's room, not wanting to walk in if she doing whatever girly things she did, or changing clothes. "Lexi Bear? It's Daddy."

She looked at the door, then quickly pushed the object under her bed and scrambled over to the door. Opening it, she gave him her best innocent smile. "Hi, Daddy."

Knowing the gleam in her eyes, Elliot was instantly suspicious. Olivia got the exact same look when she had something up her sleeve. He easily scooped his daughter up into his arms, sitting her on his hip.

She squirmed. "Daddy, do we gots any tuna?"

"Tuna? Uhm, probably. I think Lizzie might've had Mommy get some, why?"

She shrugged, playing with his shirt. "I jus' want some."

"Lexers...You said you hated tuna."

"Well..." She paused for a moment. "I don' no more."

"Uh huh..." He raised a brow but shook his head at her innocent expression. "Alright. Let's go make you some tuna."

She nodded. "Okay!"

He picked the tray up with one hand and propped her on his hip, holding her with his other arm before walking her upstairs.

When they got upstairs and into her room, she sat down on the carpeted floor. He set the tray in front of her, and she picked up the sandwich. "I'm a big girl, Daddy. I can eat by myself."

"I know you're a big girl, baby, but I want to make sure you don't stain the carpet."

"I won'," she assured him, giving him her best smile.

Elliot plastered a believable look of hurt on his face. "You don't want Daddy to sit with you? I miss you, Lexi Bear."

She sighed, looking remarkably like her mother as she put the sandwich down and crossed her arms. "You see me all the time!"

"But baby, I was gone so much this week!"

There was a rustling under the bed, and Alex got to her feet and pushed at his legs. "Go play with Mommy, Daddy!"

"But Mommy's watching her show. I want to play with you."

She huffed in exasperation. "I wanna play later!"

Deciding the soft emotion wasn't going to make him win, he took to Dad mode. "I don't care, Alexandra. I'm staying here while you eat or you're eating downstairs."

Just then the little ball of black and white fluff tumbled out from under the bed and set its sights on the unguarded tuna.

"What is that?"

Alex looked behind her, and her eyes widened. "No, Munchies!" She hurried over to the little kitten who growled at her when she tried to take the sandwich.

"Oh God, Alex." He couldn't help but laugh and he sat beside her. "Where did you find the kitten?"

"In the backyard. Can I keep it, Daddy? Please?"

He sighed, realizing he was too weak to resist. "Stay here and let it eat. I need to talk to Mommy."

She nodded and sat down beside the kitten, grinning.

Elliot jogged downstairs, smiling. He spotted his wife on the couch and sat beside her, snuggling against her side and kissing her shoulder.

She wrapped an arm around him, allowing him to snuggle into her. "What do you want?" she teased.

"Lexi Bear wants a pet."

"Pet? El, we talked about this." She turned and looked at him. "I thought we agreed on no pets until she's at least five."

"She kinda...already has one."

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What?"

"She found a kitten in the yard. That's why she wanted tuna."

"Oh, God..." She let her head fall back against the couch. "El..." This new pregnancy was really taking a toll on her. She didn't even want to fight it.

He pulled her close and rubbed her belly softly. "Baby, I promise I will teach her to take care of it. And if she can't do it by herself it will be me helping. You won't even need to worry about it."

"You knew I wasn't going to say no the whole time, didn't you?"

He grinned crookedly and kissed her neck. "Mm hmm. Want to come tell her with me?"

She nodded and tried to stand, with unsuccessful results. Finally she waved a hand. "Just bring the little monster down here. And bring the kitten, while you're at it."

He laughed and got up, running up the stairs, himself overly ecstatic. "Lexi Bear! Get Munchies and come here."

Alex quickly appeared, clinging to the scruffy looking little kitten as she looked up at her daddy.

He picked her up and carried her downstairs to the living room, sitting her beside Olivia then sitting on her other side.

Olivia reached over and took the kitten into her hands, studying the mangy little furball. "Did you name it yet, sweetheart?"

Alex nodded eagerly. "Munchies!"

She laughed loudly, shaking her head. "For your Uncle Munch?"

"Yeah!"

Elliot grinned widely. "We should invite Uncle Munch over and let him play with his namesake."

Olivia handed the kitten back to her daughter and laid her head on Elliot's shoulder. "You'll have to take her to get the little monster food and litter."

"I will. In fact, we'll take Munchies with us."

Alex squealed and clapped, making her mother laugh.

"You two have fun." Olivia kissed Elliot's cheek. "I'm going to take a nap."

Elliot kissed her cheek and stood, "Get your shoes on Alex."

She handed the kitten to her daddy and jumped off the couch, running in search of her shoes.

"You're the best Mommy, Liv."

She smiled and let him kiss her. "Well, you're the greatest dad, El." She snuggled into the couch and yawned.

"Sleep, baby."

She nodded and stretched out as soon as he stood up. "Get something for dinner, too." Something told her that she wouldn't feel up to cooking tonight.

"Pizza good?"

She nodded, her eyes drifting shut. "Pizza's great."

He laughed softly and kissed her before leaving.

Alex kissed her mommy and hurried after her daddy, hugging the kitten tight.

Today was the best day ever!

The End

A/N: Light and fluffy, just the way EO should be. LOL. Thanks for reading, everyone, and please review!


End file.
